


The Color Red

by Cats_In_Coats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, Random & Short, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_In_Coats/pseuds/Cats_In_Coats
Summary: Penny for your thoughts?Really, I just wanted to share this with the world. I liked it. It makes me think. And it's an opportunity to play around with how to post here. So here it is.Enjoy!
Kudos: 3





	The Color Red

Red.

What do you think about when I say that word?

Do you...think of passion? Love? Maybe sex?

What about, danger? It is no challenge to find red lights in our society that indicate...caution.

Have you ever wondered why we call them red flags?

How about...anger? We often say that we ‘saw red’.

Maybe your first thought is blood. Perhaps not in malice. Blood is liquid life, after all.

A sailor may think of a red sunset. Or a bucket of chum.

A truck driver may think of taillights, stop signs, and traffic lights.

A skateboarder of skinned knees.

It is interesting how color is perceived by so much cultural context.

But one thing is certain. Red is the most intense color of all.


End file.
